User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 2
Hmm... I hope a flame war doesn't start.... I'm new! This is StrawberryFlowermaster42, I just joined wiki yesterday, although i'v been readin' articals for the last half year. Hope we can be friends. Hey! Your username is Starman125, are you an Earthbound and Mother fan, 'cause I'm pretty good with Lucas on Brawl 'cause of his smash attacks(: Please try and etit any wiki u thinks needs help. Plese visit my page (I have lot's of lists!) P.S. Do u like nintendo week, if so Dark Gary's on Twitter, i'm followin' 'im!--StrawberryFlowermaster42 19:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Yeah, I just beat EarthBound Zero (Mother 1) and I'm currently playing EarthBound. HELP Your the only one of angel's friends thats on but me i need you to hepl me at his wiki!!! he is going to stop editing and he is calling himself worthless. plz i need you to help!!!R to the P to the Wyb. Alright, I will. Just calm down. OK'R to the' P to the Wyb. 21:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) MUB (Multiple User Battle) Weapon Store At the MUB weapon store, you can buy weapons for Multiple user battles. By the time you read this, it will have already been open. If you need weapons for MUBs, come here. Come on! Are you serious? Are we really gonna let this guy put in a bunch of unrelated articles? :Your reply is so slient, you could hear a pin drop. Reversinator ::What's that supposed to mean? Oh and I see you're adding sprites of the enemies. :::It means that the articles will stay. Reversinator ::::What has this wiki come to? We are not putting in a bunch of unrelated articles like Link and Fox. Just because they made a cameo in the Super Smash Bros. games does not mean we should! :::::I am agreeing with Starman125, does the Wikitroid and Pikmin Wiki have Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede articles. Yes, I know Mario Wiki have these articles, but they are a different Wiki than us. The only wiki that can have all these characters are Smash Wiki. I will delete these if no one opposes.-- ::::::I don't want to get on anyone's bad side, so I do not oppose. Reversinator :::::::By the way Reversinator, can you put the sprites in a gallery section on the article? ::::::::Get someone else to do it, just so that he/she can have more edits. Reversinator :::::::::Okay, I'll do it. I'll also upload the sprites from Kirby Super Star. ::::::::::Hooray for laz-I mean generosity!Reversinator :::::::::::>_> ::::::::::::I will delee these articles in 1 more day if no one opposes. :::::::::::::I'm just kidding, Starman. Really, I'm being generous. Reversinator ::::::::::::::When adding your images into a gallery, be carful. A might appear at the bottem, and between that and are any templates or categories. Even if you delete that extra gallery, it reappears, and it disallows categories. Waiyu is an example. Reversinator :::::::::::::::I see my problem. I put instead of . My bad. Also, if it only appeared in one game, it's a no shit sherlock moment. You know, you don't need to say where it comes from. Reversinator Is it wrong? The sprites I'm getting are ripped off of sprite sheets. (except for the blue switch (Kirby's Adventure), the big and small switches (Kirby Super Star), and Sir Kibble (Kirby Super Star) but that's beside the point!) Is that wrong? No one's responding... :I don't think so. Reversinator ::Nope.-- ::Oh, and Gamefreak, have you ever edited Cartoon Buffoon lately? :::No, I've seen the episode, but I completely forgot it. Why do you ask?-- ::::A Youtube user called RandomThingys has three parts of that episode. http://www.youtube.com/user/RandomThingys :::::By the way, what other types of users have deletion powers? (besides the admins) ::::::Beauracrats.-- :::::::And they are? If it's Bio Spark, then why is it called Biospark in the article? Hmm? A question..... I'm planning to do my first playthrough video of a game. What game should I use for the playthrough? :Whatever game you are best at, but if it's a game I played, I might be able to help out. ;) -- ::How would you help out? :::Telling you secrets...-- ::::You mean like, hidden areas, easter eggs in a game? :::::Mhm, depending on the game.-- ::::::Now, what game to play? About my LP The game I'm playing is Kirby's Dream Land. (extra mode) I started playing, several hours ago. It can be found on my Youtube account: Starman125221. Damn spam filter! The goddamn spam filter won't let me mark the article hey! up for deletion!